lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Spring LIHF World Championship
The 2015 Spring LIHF World Championship was the 1st event hosted by the Lyrical Ice Hockey Federation (LIHF), held in Boston and Spring, United States of Flowers, between TBA. It will take place in June. The games were played in the Barclays Center in Boston, and the Xcel Energy Center in Spring. Venues Format The 15 teams are divided into two groups of which the four best from each will advance to the quarter finals. Here they will meet cross-over as indicated in the section below. In the group round, points were awarded as follows: *3 points for a win in regulation time (W') *2 point for a team that drew in regulation time but won the following overtime/game winning shots (GWS) ('OTW) *1 point for a team that drew and lost the above-mentioned competition (OTL) *0 points for a team that lost in regulation time (L) If two or more teams finished with an equal number of points in the same group, their standings were determined by the following tiebreaking formula: #Points in games between the tied teams #Goal difference in games between the tied teams #Goals scored in games between the tied teams #Results against the closest best-ranking team outside the original group of tied teams #Results against the next highest ranking team outside the original group of tied teams Preliminary round Group A Group A will be playing all their games in the Barclays Center in Boston. |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Roy Neasán |goalie2 = Drupada Poingoestre |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Barclays Center, Boston |attendance = |official = Milan Damijan |official2 = Barnabas Lyndon |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Philip Ostberg |goalie2 = Barrice Montaselar |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Barclays Center, Boston |attendance = |official = Mervyn Mats |official2 = Pete Josip |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Hurli Pickuru |goalie2 = Clément Michka |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Barclays Center, Boston |attendance = |official = Bård Alf |official2 = Vanja Gale |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Leonor Andrade |goalie2 = Peter LaVue |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Barclays Center, Boston |attendance = |official = Donovan Sam |official2 = Greyson Einar |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} Group B Group B will be playing all their games in the Xcel Energy Center in Spring. |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Jaroslav Halák |goalie2 = Winfried Bandscheibenvorfall |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Xcel Energy Center, Spring |attendance = |official = Karl Blažej |official2 = Georg Valērijs |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Maria Gonvola |goalie2 = Andrew Cooke |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Xcel Energy Center, Spring |attendance = |official = Hillar Axel |official2 = Doug Bryon |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Štefan Kir |goalie2 = Xaviér Dúhálak |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Xcel Energy Center, Spring |attendance = |official = Haywood Imrich |official2 = Erik Thorvald |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} |team2 = |score = TBD |progression= 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 |periods = (0-0, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Carey Price |goalie2 = Ujsfi Ytkorski |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Xcel Energy Center, Spring |attendance = |official = Lars Marek |official2 = Ludvig Isaak |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |shots1 = |shots2 = }} Playoff round LIHF broadcasting rights |} Category:LIHF World Championship